What Happened Inside
by BringingYaoiBack
Summary: After being absorbed by Buu, Vegeta is a little angry at Vegito for exposing his feelings towards Kakarot. Kakavege. For Schlopreceptacle!


It was very strange being Vegito. Two people fusing to form a third person who was both of them, yet also a new person all his own. Your consciousness melds with someone else and suddenly your thoughts aren't your own, your knowledge isn't your own, not even your emotions are your own anymore. Someone else is accessing your mind to make their own decisions and thoughts, you're just a partial influence. And just as you begin to acclimate and accept this, you're thrust into your own body once more.

"I will never do that again!" Vegeta crushed the earring in his fist and threw the broken pieces on the ground.

"Vegeta! Why did ya break it? We might've needed it later!"

"Forget it, Kakarot. I'd rather die in my own body then live in that abominable one."

Kakarot crossed his arms behind his head and shrugged. "I didn' think it was bad."

"Well it was." Vegeta huffed and walked off. Being part of Vegito had been a nightmare, his own personal hell. He had expected to fuse and lose all sense of self, yet he still felt things. Emotions and thoughts filtered through a third entity, but he was aware of them. And Vegito had been surprised there was something more than rivalry there: love. Unspoken-and how it should have remained-but present nonetheless.

Which meant Kakarot had to know of his attraction now. He had said he didn't mind the fusion though. Maybe he was too dense to figure it out after all. Or maybe...no. There was no way, no point in even thinking it. He just needed to focus on getting their sons back. And Piccolo if they really had to.

"Where do ya think they are?"

Vegeta jumped, thinking for a second Kakarot could still read his thoughts. "We won't find them by just standing around here."

He stomped forward, eager to get this over and get away from Kakarot. Buu's insides were the same bubblegum color as out and there was no real way of knowing which direction they were going. So randomly picking one seemed just as good as any other plan.

"I'm glad it was you I fused with." Kakarot fell into step beside him.

"Hmph, as if you had another choice."

Kakarot let out a huff and puffed up his cheeks in a pout. "I almost fused with Gohan. Before Buu got him."

"Perhaps he would have been the better choice with his potential." Vegeta crossed his arms. So he had been the second choice. As usual.

"Nah. He's strong, but he doesn't want to fight like we do. If ya had been there I'd have picked ya."

The words left Vegeta feeling hot and he stared down at his boots. No, not just Kakarot's sentiments, it was actually getting hot here. The floor was a reddish hue and steam seeped out of holes peppering the area. He tugged at the collar of his tank to cool himself.

"Would ya?"

"Would I what?" It was getting more uncomfortable the further they went and he was concentrating far more on avoiding the small jets of steam than Kakarot's prattle.

"Pick me?"

Vegeta sidestepped another hole. If he knew the person he fused with would see his thoughts-probably better to choose Gohan. Vegeta could always intimidate him not to mention it. But to tell the truth, Kakarot's amazing luck and ability would have swayed him towards the other.

Not that he wanted to admit it. The words stuck in his mouth like tar. It would be suspicious not to answer though and Kakarot had already given his answer.

"Ye-" A hole expanded wide enough for Kakarot to fall in and in the split second, Vegeta yanked his arm to pull him out of the way. Kakarot stumbled and bumped into him, nearly sending them toppling, but Vegeta grabbed him and held his footing.

"Yes." Vegeta was glad the heat had already made his face red.

"Thanks, Vegeta." Kakarot smiled and stepped away to a safe patch of ground.

"Let's get out of this area before that happens again." Vegeta floated up and flew off towards the end of the tunnel. Soon Kakarot was beside him again and they wove between the deadly jets until they finally emerged in a large cavern. They touched down and Vegeta wiped an arm over his forehead as he caught his breath. It was much cooler here. Hopefully it was also less dangerous. It'd be a tedious rescue mission if they had to keep saving each other.

Landing near him, Kakarot let out a relieved sigh and removed his orange gi top. It was hard not to stare at the way Kakarot's arm muscles flexed as he pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. He noticed a little too late Kakarot was watching him and Vegeta rushed ahead with a scowl.

They walked in silence for some time. It was preferable. Then Vegeta couldn't accidentally embarrass himself again. There weren't many paths to choose from-just vast pink spaces. So they trudged on directionless until Kakarot saw fit to break the quiet once more.

"Do ya think we'll get that strong on our own? As Vegito?"

"Of course. I will reach that level and beat you once and for all." It was a rush feeling all that power, but it would be even better to attain it on his own.

"Maybe we can train together...ya know, so you'll get there quicker!"

"You don't think I can reach it on my own?" He turned on Kakarot and narrowed his eyes. "Just because you attained a new level, you think you're better than me?"

"No, no, no!" Kakarot raised his hands in front of him. He grimaced and looked aside. "I just thought it would be more fun if we did it together. That's all."

Vegeta turned his back to Kakarot. It was hard to keep the heat from his cheeks at the choice of words and he certainly wouldn't let the fool see. He crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

"In case you forgot, I'm dead. After this I'll be dragged back to Hell." His lips twitched. A fitting end. A thin smile finally formed on his face. After waiting for seven years, Kakarot finally came back to Earth and regained his life to boot-the same day Vegeta died. Even in death, life kept kicking him down.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Kakarot with a seriousness unbelonging on his face.

"We're gonna wish ya back."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Say that after we survive this." There was a hard slap on his back and he stumbled forward a step before catching himself.

"Of course we're gonna survive! Then we'll get ya back and we can train every day together!"

His chest panged. Why did Kakarot have to keep mentioning them being together? "Sure."

It seemed to satisfy Kakarot, who grinned and led the way forward now. Vegeta followed a step behind him, watching, wondering what went on in that head of his. Sure, Kakarot had offered to train with Vegeta before, but never with such a degree of certainty it would happen. The fantasy of having epic clashes with Kakarot every day made Vegeta's heart beat faster.

He'd pushed Kakarot away for so long because he thought it would mute his feelings. Foolishly believed throwing his whole self into training, sleeping with the woman, and starting a family would distract him. Not even becoming a Majin had decreased his desire.

Maybe it was a sign there was no getting over Kakarot. He stared down at the ground as he followed. Fate had brought together the two last Saiyans only to keep them constantly apart.

"Let's ask those guys if they know where everyone is!" Kakarot let out a whoop. "Hey! Over here!"

Vegeta's lifted his gaze to a nightmare barreling towards them. His skin drained of color and he took a step backwards. First his death, then Vegito, and now giant worms. This was the was the worst fucking day of all time.

"Kakarot, keep them away!" A hurried hiss.

"Aw, don' worry. They look nice!"

The _nice_ worms were a million times larger and grosser than Vegeta and had sharp teeth-and worst of all they were wriggling. Clearly the most disgusting movement any creature could have. They drooled as they leaned in towards the small pair.

"Kakarot, I'm going to puke." He covered his mouth as the color returned to his face in the form of a greenish hue.

"Hey, have you two seen any other guys around here that look like us?"

"It's hard to tell, you're awfully small." Its voice echoed throughout the area they were in.

"Kakarot, seriously…." He clutched Kakarot's arm to stay upright.

Kakarot ignored Vegeta and scratched his head. "Well there's four of 'em, so maybe you would have noticed four little guys…."

Vegeta's mouth began to water heavily and he could feel the bile rising in his throat.

"Let me sniff you, I always remember a smell."

One of the worms loomed closer and Vegeta buckled over as he emptied his stomach onto the ground.

"Vegeta!"

"Ugh, that stench!"

"Ka..ka…." Vegeta looked up to find himself face to face with the worm. Then everything went dark.

xxxxx

His head hurt and he felt weak. Thankfully he was lying down. Vegeta's eyes remained closed as he let himself enjoy the gentle rocking. Wait, why was he rocking if he was lying down? And why couldn't he feel the ground under him? His face crinkled as he tried to rouse himself enough to make sense of the conflicting stimuli. Something soft brushed against his forehead and he relaxed a bit.

He chanced opening his eyes. Kakarot was looking down at him with a smile. There weren't any hard edges, no angles in his face. Just softness, tenderness, openess. He was beautiful.

"Kakarot?"

"Are ya feelin' better?"

"Are you carrying me?"

"Yeah. Ya passed out and I figured I should keep movin' so I carried ya with me."

Vegeta clenched his jaw. How embarrassing. Not only did he pass out, he was being carried like a weakling now.

"I'm fine. Put me down." He squirmed to get his legs free.

"Ya shouldn' push yerself. Just rest a bit more."

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own."

"Just let me carry ya this one time. I won' tell anybody."

Kakarot was looking straight ahead now, but Vegeta could see the redness in his face and neck. Just seeing Kakarot blush made Vegeta flush in response. He couldn't remember ever seeing the shameless Kakarot blush before. He stilled his attempts to get down and just stared at the rare phenomenon. Kakarot's gaze met his for a second before immediately breaking away. The redness in Kakarot's face grew darker and he swallowed as he looked everywhere except at Vegeta. The great Kakarot, blushing! Vegeta's eyes widened as he remembered the softness when he awoke.

"Did you kiss me?"

Kakarot was looking at the ceiling now and humming loudly.

"You did. Didn't you?" His heart boomed in his chest.

"I...I, ah, didn' know ya were awake. Ya looked like ya were in pain or somethin'..." His hold grew rigid.

"Kakarot, put me down."

There was no protest this time. Kakarot took a step back and turned away.

Vegeta stared at his back. There was too much tenseness in Kakarot's shoulders now, a nervous twitch of his fingers, legs locked straight. The spot on Vegeta's forehead seemed to burn now. Kakarot's kiss had branded him just as deeply as the Majin mark had.

"Why?"

"I figured it was the only chance I'd get."

"What do you remember from Vegito?"

Kakarot let out a sigh and put his hands on his hips as he continued to stare upwards. "We were fightin' so easily. And that ki sword. I never thought of that before."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stomped to the front of Kakarot. Grabbing a fistful of the blue shirt, he yanked Kakarot's attention to himself.

"Not the fight. You could feel the emotions, right?"

"Oh." His voice raised an octave as he laughed nervously. "Yeah."

This was like pulling teeth. "You felt it. Vegito knew I was in love with you and you could feel my emotions!"

"Your emotions?!" Kakarot's eyes grew twice as large. "I thought he was showin' off my thoughts! That he knew I loved ya!"

Vegeta's mouth fell open and he let out a raucous laugh. "Idiots!" Kakarot's head tilted to the right. "We were both afraid we had been exposed. Instead we both felt the same way."

Kakarot gaped for a split second before joining with his own guffaw. Vegeta slapped him on the shoulder and leaned over as his sides began to hurt. A smack to his shoulder was returned and then Kakarot was bent over as well, giggling and eyes watering. The same beautiful face as when Vegeta had woken up.

Their laughter gradually died down as they watched each other try to recover. The hand on Vegeta's shoulder moved to his neck and then slid into his hair, subtly urging him forward. Vegeta glanced at Kakarot's lips as he moved toward them, then his eyes slid closed and they kissed. His heart exploded and warmth gushed through his body at the contact. Reality dripped away with each caress from Kakarot's soft lips. Their breath mingled as they nibbled and sucked at one another. His whole life had driven him to this point and this was the only important thing he had ever accomplished in that whole time span.

Then he remembered he was dead.

Anger and sadness welled in him and he shut his eyes tighter against the sting. They would wish him back. But how long would that take? Would they wish back the people of Earth before him? Were the Dragon Balls even active now? When was the last time they were used? Could they use the Namekian ones?

His lips moved with more force and urgency. To finally gain what he longed desired only to have it immediately ripped away. He wanted to make up for lost time, but now he would have to wait even longer. Vegeta's hands locked in Kakarot's hair, trying to hold him as close as possible as long as he could. He whimpered and pressed his body against Kakarot's, not knowing when he would be able to again.

Kakarot groaned as Vegeta clung to him. Gods, what a beautiful noise. Vegeta could feel the hardness grinding against him and knew Kakarot felt his. The hands from his hair traveled to his waist before hesitating. Vegeta jerked against Kakarot's thigh and they moved south, grasping Vegeta's ass and directing his hips.

Vegeta's vision blurred and he fell from the kiss to suck Kakarot's neck. Somehow they were moving towards the ground. Kakarot's hands guiding his body and holding him tight. Stradling Kakarot's lap now and able to move together with much more contact. Hands left his ass to grab his face and force him back into a kiss. It was hard: teeth clanging and lips smashed together. But it was proof Kakarot needed this as much as him, was as eager as him. The roughness only excited him more.

Panting and drooling, fingertips memorizing Kakarot's abs, and hips in constant motion. Kakarot biting his lips as he ripped off the belt in his way. Blood and electricity pulsed in him as they moved together, the noises they made echoed off the walls and deafened him to anything else. The belt finally slid loose and he broke the kiss to watch as he pushed Kakarot's pants down enough to free the hardness inside.

"'Geta, lemme see yer's too." His voice strained in a beautiful husky timbre.

Vegeta fumbled with his pants until he was equally exposed. Then Kakarot wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and kept them rubbing together. Watching his darker dick slide against Kakarot's thick length was mesmerizing, the way their tips brushed each other, the way Kakarot's slick skin glistened, and the way Kakarot moaned his name as he pressed their veiny undersides together.

Frantic and sloppy, they moved in tandem. This was what he needed, this speed, this release. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Kakarot's shoulders, pressing so close he wondered if they would fuse again. He waited so long, dreamed so long.

"Kaka...I'm close!" His fingernails dug into skin.

"Yeah…."

"Not yet, Kakarot, not yet!" Vegeta bowed in Kakarot's lap, teeth grit together, toes curling. So long he'd wanted. He stared into Kakarot's flushed face and choked out his lover's name as he came, feeling the hot liquid spatter on him and smear against Kakarot.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot's mouth hung open as he sucked in air.

One time before he had to go back to Hell. One chance before he'd be forced to wait again. Vegeta nimbly pushed off Kakarot's lap and got on his knees. He leaned in as Kakarot wailed his name again and wrapped his mouth around Kakarot's sticky cock. Looking up, he watched as Kakarot's eyes rolled back in his head. Gods, he was so beautiful. Vegeta swallowed all he could and crawled back into Kakarot's lap.

They held each other as they caught their breath, their bodies cooled, and they recovered from their highs. It felt so right to be curled against Kakarot's chest. To be surrounded by his smell and warmth. He placed a palm on Kakarot's cheek and kissed him again. Softer, slower. But with as much passion as before. With his whole soul bared. With all the love in his being.

And Kakarot returned the kiss in kind. Vegeta had never cried from happiness before.

"You two are disgusting."

Vegeta and Kakarot both jumped at the voice. Leaping from Kakarot's lap and adjusting his clothes, Vegeta saw Buu staring at them: arms folded, lips downturned, and eyes in thin slits.

"Buu?! Did ya swallow yerself too?" Kakarot remained seated, legs spread and cock resting against his thigh.

"This is my body. I can do anything here. More important is what you two did in my body. Would you do that in someone else's home?"

Vegeta remained silent, the situation beyond awkward and unstable.

"Um, sorry!" Kakarot scratched the back of his head and grinned dumbly. He finally stood and fixed his pants with a laugh. "It just sorta happened!"

"It just happened in my body!" Buu screamed at the pair, steam coming out of the holes in his body. "I can barely look at you two now, much less want to fight you!"

"Then will ya give us our sons and friends back?"

"Fine. I don't even care anymore as long as I never see you two again."

It went black and Vegeta blinked as if his eyes were closed. Then there was light all around. And fresh air. When he could focus again, he saw they were all outside again. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and the other Buu lay unconscious on the ground near them.

"I'm going back to space and sleeping forever so I never have to think about this again." Buu shot into the air and speed upwards until he was no longer visible. Soon even his ki had disappeared.

"Is that it?" Vegeta looked to Kakarot and arched an eyebrow.

Kakarot shrugged. "I suppose so." He put a hand on Vegeta's arm. "Can we talk?"

Vegeta glanced at the sleeping fighters before nodding.

"I'm gonna wish ya back right away. Then I'd like it if we could be together. Whaddya think?" He chewed his lower lip.

"I'd like that too, Kakarot." He smiled and moved to kiss Kakarot until a nearby groan stopped him. He glanced over again at their family and back to Kakarot. "Let's just make sure everything is fixed first."

With a wide smile, Kakarot nodded in agreement. They shared a quick kiss before going to check on the injured. The world was going to be even better than it was before when they were done.

xxxxx

A/N: The incredibly talented Schlopreceptacle requested a fic trade with me! She asked for something fluffy and I really mucked that up, so hopefully it was still light enough? Ahhhh, I'm sorry and I hope you can still enjoy it!


End file.
